A New Friend in a Scary Place
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: When Molly is separated from her sisters for a time, she meets a new friend in an unlikely place. R/R


**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from MLP. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls, along with anyone else you don't recognize.**

**God loves you**

**Enjoy!**

"**A New Friend in a Scary Place"**

**Molly sighed as she sat down in one of her favorite chairs in Mike's office. Mike Tyler was her good friend and a great guy. He had worked at the Northside Children's home for the last six years and Molly was glad he was there, especially now.**

** It seemed like the last few days had been a dream, but to Molly, they were anything but. If anything, it had been a nightmare that wouldn't end.**

**It had started out like a normal day for the seven-year-old and her sisters, Julie and Megan, but it didn't stay that way.**

** As Molly's thoughts floated back to the day in question, she tried to fight back tears. It wasn't' fair and all she wanted was to go back home to her sisters-Megan especially…**

**Molly giggled as Fizzy made another bubble for her to catch. They had been playing bubble ball for the last hour or so and they were having a great time.**

** "Okay, Molly! Here it comes!" With that, Fizzy blew a huge bubble towards her best friend.**

** As the game of bubble ball ended, Molly grinned up at the sparkling sun before her gaze landed on Fizzy.**

** "Let's go for a ride." Molly suggested. "it's a really nice day out."**

** "You said it!" Fizzy agreed enthusiastically. "Hop on!"**

** Molly wasted no time in doing so.**

** Before she knew it, she and Fizzy were riding through the fields of Dream Valley just talking and laughing.**

** As Fizzy stopped by a spot Molly loved to visit, the little girl jumped off her back and sat down in the grass. She leaned against Fizzy's side while putting an arm around the green unicorn. She absentmindedly stroked Fizzy's mane while closing her eyes contentedly. **

"**I love days like this." Molly said with a happy sigh. "It's so warm and bright."**

** "I know what you mean. I love it when it's warm like this! It's great weather for playing games or just relaxing with your best friend." She grinned down at Molly as she said this last part.**

** "I love you too." Molly assured her.**

** Fizzy nuzzled Molly in response.**

** After sitting in comfortable silence for a little over ten minutes, the two best friends got into a conversation about anything and everything.**

** It wasn't until they returned to Paradise estate that disaster struck.**

** The two had just stopped near Posey's garden, when Molly saw Megan come out of the Estate. She didn't' look happy, which made Molly frown almost immediately. She hated it whenever any of her sisters were upset. But it hurt the youngest Hartson sister most of all when it was Megan.**

** Megan came over to where Molly and Fizzy were standing and gave her little sunshine a hug.**

**Molly hugged back fiercely. She knew by the way Megan had hugged her, something was wrong. Very wrong.**

**As the two sisters pulled away, Molly glanced into Megan's green eyes and saw nothing but fear and uncertainty there.**

"**Megan? What's wrong?" Molly asked.**

**Megan just shook her head.**

"**Molly, I need to talk to you." She told her. "Come on. We can have cuddle time in the glider."**

**Molly nodded. She followed her sister into the Estate and into the playroom.**

**Once there, Megan sat in the glider and motioned for Molly to join her.**

**Molly did so without hesitation. She loved having cuddle time with Megan. She always felt safe whenever her sister held her.**

**A few minutes of silence passed before Molly broke it.**

"**Megan, what's wrong? You look scared."**

**Megan nodded. She was trying hard not to let her feelings show, but it wasn't easy.**

**Taking a deep breath, Megan started to explain.**

"**Aunt Kara is causing problems again." She began. "She called Aunt Abby up and started a bunch of trouble."**

"**Holy macanoli!" Molly exclaimed in surprise.**

**Megan nodded in agreement.**

"**She said some things about Aunt Abby that weren't true, but the police believed her. They want us to stay safe until the investigation is over with." Megan went on.**

**Molly nodded as she tried to take this all in. She didn't like where this was going at all.**

"**But we're safe here." Molly reasoned in a soft voice. "Why can't we just stay here?"**

**Megan sighed.**

"**It's complicated, Moll. The truth of the matter is, we have to go to an emergency-"**

**Molly shook her head. She knew where Megan was going with this train of thought and she didn't want to hear it.**

'**I don't want to go to an orphanage again! I don't want to be taken away from you! Please!"**

**Megan shook her head helplessly as she held her baby sister close. She knew she was just as scared as Molly and Julie felt, even though she couldn't show it.**

"**I know, Moll. I know. But maybe you'll be placed in the group home Mike works at. And it won't be for long. And I'll see you every day."**

"**I don't' care!" Molly shouted as the tears continued to fall. "I want to stay with you! I don't wanna go to a group home! I want to stay where I belong! I want to stay with you!" With that, she broke down in Megan's arms.**

**Megan sighed as she tried to console her baby sister. She wanted so badly to take her pain away, but she knew she couldn't. She could only do everything she could to help her through this any way she knew how.**

**For the rest of the day, Molly stuck close to Megan. The only time she wasn't with her big sister was when she was with Fizzy. She was going to miss her best friend something awful. She knew Fizzy felt the same way.**

**Molly sighed as she sat in her room, staring out of the window.**

**She could see Ribbon and Galaxy playing a game of softball with Molly's cousin, Danny, his little brother, Zack and Gingerbread.**

**As much as Molly wanted to join them, she really didn't' feel like playing right now. She just wanted to be alone. But as much as Molly wanted to be alone, she also wanted some company. Company of the best friend variety.**

**As though reading her mind, Fizzy winked in just then. She came over and nuzzled Molly. She had heard about what was going on from Megan and she didn't' like it either. It wasn't fair that Molly and her sisters were going through this. They didn't need it.**

"**Mind if I join you?" Fizzy asked. She didn't want to intrude.**

**Molly shook her head.**

"**No. It's fine."**

**Fizzy nodded.**

**A few minutes of silence passed before Molly broke it. She wrapped her arms around Fizzy's neck and buried her face in her mane.**

**She could feel the tears come and she didn't bother to hold them back. She was feeling too upset at the moment.**

**Fizzy just nuzzled her and tried to calm her down. She was fighting back her own tears at the sight of her best friend in so much pain.**

"**Shh, shh…." Fizzy soothed as she stroked Molly's hair with her left front hoof. "It's gonna be okay."**

**Molly nodded, even though she was still crying.**

**Fizzy, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Molly cried. "I don't wanna leave tomorrow! I wanna stay here!"**

**Fizzy sympathized with Molly. She really did. She was going to miss her best friend as well.**

**As Fizzy started to nuzzle her, she tried to reassure her.**

"**Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay. I promise. I know you don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave. But you'll be back."**

**Molly let out another sob as she continued to seek comfort from her best pony friend. Even though she knew Fizzy spoke the truth, she was still really scared about being separated from her sisters and leaving Ponyland…**


End file.
